Peel Summer 1989
Tape ; Name *Peel Summer 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-0x-xx Tracklisting *Damien Aziwa: Essa Nzonga (album - Soukouzouk 2ème épisode) Gefraco KL 025 possibly 21 June 1989 probably 03 July 1989 *Smiths: Jeane (b/w 7" - Reel Around The Fountain) Rough Trade RT 136 probably 03 July 1989 *808 State: Disco State (12" EP - Quadrastate) Creed State 004 HO John Peel 12 1989 Peel July 1989 Lee Tape 40 probably 03 July 1989 *Admiral Tibett: Why Should I (7") Jammy's 10 July 1989 *Bailter Space: Grader Spader (v/a album - In Love With These Times) Flying Nun FN677 12 July 1989 *Royal Jokers: I Don't Like You That Much (JP intro - '..speak kind of standard English or even any of the normal variations of English, that rhyming Car with tomorrow, which they do thus: (Peel puts on Southern US accent) "Cos if you wreck ma cah, you ain't gonna live to see tomorrah". Listen for that') 12 July 1989 *Pussy Galore: Solo = Sex (album - Dial M For Motherfucker) Product Inc INC LP 1 12 July 1989 *Soundgarden: Thank You (session) 12 July 1989 *808 State: Fire Cracker (LP: Quadrastate) Creed State 004 17 July 1989 *Lemonheads: The Door (session) 17 July 1989 *Pixies: Winterlong (v/a album - The Bridge A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline CAR LP 5 08 August 1989 *King Of The Slums: Full Speed Ahead (album - Barbarous English Fayre Compilation 1987-1989) Play Hard DEC022 possibly 29 June 1989 or 02 August 1989 *Marc Riley With The Creepers: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper - A Retrospective) Bleed DRY 001 *Aggrovators: A Colder Version (album - Johnny In The Echo Chamber (Dubwise Selection 1975-1976)) Attack ATLP 106 *Dub Syndicate: J.A. Minor (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound ON-U CD 05 08 August 1989 *African Head Charge : Elastic Dance (album - Great Vintage Volume 1) On-U Sound ON-U CD 02 *''(JP link between these tracks - 'and something from the Wedding Present. And life is very difficult at the moment for those who want to have every record the Wedding Present have ever made in any form that is becomes available, because this next, which is a version of Anyone Can Make A Mistake originally recorded for Swedish Radio, crops up on the Italian Magazine Venile issue 4 in fact....')'' *Wedding Present: Anyone Can Make A Mistake (Swedish Radio Version) (v/a 7" - Vinile No.4) Stampa Alternativa VIN 005 *Shrug: Fear & Violence On The Last Bus Home (v/a album - "Volnitza" (Worst Of The 1 In 12 Club Vol 6/7)) 1 In 12 1 IN 12006/7 09 August 1989 *Band Of Susans: Too Late (session) 16 August 1989 *Band Of Susans: Which Dream Came True (session) 16 August 1989 *Dub Sex: Tripwire! (album - Splintered Faith) Cut Deep LP CUT1 24 August 1989 *Dub Syndicate: Tremelo Dub (album - Classic Selection Volume 1) On-U Sound ON-U CD 05 24 August 1989 *New Order: Run 2 (7" promo) Factory FAC 273/7 24 August 1989 *Stereo MCs: Bring It On (album - 33 45 78) 4th & Broadway BRLP 532 24 August 1989 *Passkeepers: Balancing (Beat Patrol, BBC Radio Scotland) *Cow Called James: Shock *Wrecks-N-Effect: Club Head (album - Wrecks-N-Effect) Motown MOT-6281 played 20 September 1989 *Wedding Present: Unfaithful (12" - Kennedy) RCA PT43118 played 19 September 1989 *Fall: Impression of J Temperance (album - Grotesque After The Gramme) Rough Trade ROUGH 18 played 19 September 1989 *Wedding Present: Kennedy (12") RCA PT43118 played 20 September 1989 *Wedding Present: Brassneck (EP) RCA PT43404 *Mega City 4: Cradle (7" - Awkward Kid / The Cradle) Decoy DYS 5 end only 25 October 1989 * Breaking The Illusion: Can You Understand (7") Conscious (Only the first few seconds) ''25 October 1989 *Happy Mondays: Hallelujah (12" version) *Depth Charge: Bounty Killers (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 13 ''played 06 December 1989 as a "new record" File ;Name *1989-0x-xx Peel Summer 1989 ;Length *2:03:50 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from SB749, SB750, SB751, SB753 and SB754 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dszk10d66wa7mn2 Category:1989 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Weatherman22's Tapes